warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Policy
Welcome to Warship Girls Community. This article is about how this community works and what your need to be careful with. Forum and Comment Policy General Rules * Don't spam * Use appropriate language * English is preferred, other languages can be use when necessary * Please mind your language and respect others, offensive or vulgar language is not acceptable Topic Control Staffs monitor the following threads for preventing any hijacking, and take any necessary actions to stop hijacking: * All threads at News and Announcements * All threads at Military Police Office * Event news-related threads at Salted Fish Association. Normally, staffs don't take part any megatheads and hijacking discussion for other threads. They won't be problems as long as the original poster is happy with it. If you want to stop hijacking as the original poster, you should: # Ask them kindly to stop hijacking # If that doesn't work out, contact an active staff and we will handle it. We don't force you to keep the topic in one thread except at Military Police Office at most of the time. However, we may create a thread and limit all discussion in one thread when we think there are way too many threads about this topic, such as events. Chatter Chatter is not generally banned, however the original poster has right to decide is it okay to do at that thread. For chatting, we strongly encourage you to chat at chatroom instead of a thread. Special rules At Warship Girls Wiki, these things are banned: # Ancestry jokes Ancestry jokes are very common in Chinese Warship Girls community, and they are not offensive at most of the time. However, we believe ancestry jokes may be misunderstood as raciest jokes. # Modify game-related There are some mod or patch at other Warship Girls English community. We decided to take this decision because creation of Mods is a violation of Warship Girls EULA and these patches bring unnecessary risk to your account. # Showing off We certainly understand it is necessary to express your happiness when you get a rarely ship. However, it is not tolerated to express your happiness on other people and make them have any bad feeling. We decide to not limit all rarely ship screenshots in one single thread, so it is important to mind your language while you are trying to express your happiness. We are always serious about showing off comments, all showing off comments that may make other people have negative feeling or feel uncomfortable will be eliminated. Also, we suggest you to use collapse for your screenshots. Contents Board Policy This section helps to post a thread at an appropriate board. Normally, you won't get banned because post your thread incorrectly, but please read through this section carefully to make staffs' lives easier. Off-topic OT board If your thread isn't related to the game or you want to say hello to the community as a new member, please post there Military Police Office MP board If you want to offer a suggestion to wiki or report something to the staffs, go there and we will handle them. Derivative work DW board If you want to post your derivative work regarding this game, please post there Salted Fish Association SF board If you want to post something about the Seasonal Events/Great Construction Era/Time-limited Quests, go there. News and Announcements NA board Trying to make a big news? Post it here! Please note that news about events should go to SF board instead of NA board. General Discussion GD board If your thread doesn't apply any of above, your thread must be very general. Join the general discussion and have fun :) Mature Contents Sexual Contents Because Warship Girls is actually kinda mature , it is ridiculous to censor all mature contents on wiki. (If we decide to do so, apparently everything will be banned) However, in accordance with the Wikia Terms of Use, users must not post any pornographic contents. Here is the guideline of Mature contents: * Sexual references: Enforced to use NSFW template * Sexual activity and Nudity: Banned Coarse language Coarse language is not banned in this wiki. (But it is your English teachers' fault that you cannot express your feeling without using swearing words). Using swearing words and making people feel offensive is considered as violation of community policy.